shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Grinning Pirates
The Grinning Pirates were an up and coming gang of Outlaws who raided shipping lanes throughout the North Galaxy. They were noted for their terrifying power and ruthless demeanor. The leader of the group was a Selakin called Wylie, who had been an underlying of the Outlaw King, Undart. The group used the spaceship called the Red Jewel as their primary vehicle, and often used its incomparable speed to run down victims and make quick getaways. They used Arkem Station as their base of operations, where they were able to hide amongst the transient population of the station to avoid SENTINEL. The group was considered A-Class criminals by the Order, and were diligently hunted. While they were not the massive threat Undart had been, it was noted that they had the potential to be one of the more dangerous outlaw groups if allowed to run unchecked. 'Members' The Grinning Pirates were a fearsome crew gathered by the Selakin criminal, Wylie. After the Hapes Disaster, Wylie along with Undart's children Nemo and Dorna bounced around the galaxy making their way as best they could. Eventually, they ran across the Outlaw Jaxx Parro, who took them on as extra muscle on his crew. True to the duplicitous nature of Selakins, Wylie betrayed and murdered Parro, taking control of the Red Jewel and setting out as pirates. He murdered any who had been loyal to Parro, replacing them with the most unscrupulous and dangerous criminals he could find. The Grinning Pirates had roughly 30 members, most of whom slept on hammocks in the Red Jewel's cargo bay. The crew was made up of a variety of races, including selakins, humans, trolls, gargans, and robots. Wylie ruled the crew with an iron fist and brutally killed anyone who defied him, making the crew wary of any attempt to overthrow him. Wylie: Captain of the Grinning Pirates. Wylie had been the right hand man of the Outlaw King Undart and was present during the Hapes Disaster. In the aftermath he recruited Undart's twin children and set out to make their own way. He joined the famous outlaw Jaxx Parro, eventually killing her and taking over her ship. As the leader of a crew full of theives and killers, none were worse than Wylie himself. He was a true homicidal maniac with a razor sharp wit that enabled him to stay one step ahead of the law. He lead the Grinning Pirates on a bloody trail of carnage throughout the North Galaxy, and he was one of SENTINEL's most wanted criminals. Physically he was very tall and heavily muscled, with white hair that he wore in an uneven mullet. There was a cross shaped scar over his chest where he liked to joke that his heart had been cut out. As a selakin, Wylie had grey skin with white areas on his face, chest, and belly. His mouth was full of razor sharp teeth which were his preferred weapon. Despite being highly skilled at Selikan Water Arts, he preferred to use his own fists and feet. He wore a black bandana on his head, with a net shirt, black gauntlets, and black leather pants and boots. On his belt was the Grinning Pirates' symbol. The Fearsome 4 The Fearsome 4 are the Grinning Pirates most powerful and feared fighters. Even among the Grinning Pirates, these 4 had a fearsome reputation and were dreaded by all. Each were psychopathic killers with no regard for the lives of others. Nemo: Son of Undart, Nemo was a fighting prodigy who wished to follow in his father's footsteps. He looked up to Wylie as a big brother, and after Undart's death went with him into life as an Outlaw. When Wylie killed Parro and organized the Grinning Pirates, he chose Nemo as his first mate. As time went on, he came to consider himself as superior to Wylie and intended to kill him, but before he could Johnny Duke beat him to it. Nemo was a powerfully built Selakin, almost as tall as Wylie but far more lean. He wore his hair long and shaggy and it often seemed to be covering his eyes. His clothing consisted of a black leather vest, black pants, and metal armor on his forearms and shins. He was a highly skilled martial artist and considered the best fighter among the Grinning Pirates short of Wylie himself, and was a master at the Selakin Water Arts. His strongest technique was the Water Cannon. Dorna: '''Daughter of Undart, Dorna was also schooled in the fighting arts and was a master of the Selakin Water Arts. Her perferred technique was to create "Water Whips" which she would use to flay the skin from opponents. Dorna is a very attractive woman, with a tall, lithe body. As a selakin, her skin is great with white areas on her face, chest, and belly. She wears a police style hat with a Grinning Pirates pin on it, fingerless black fighting gloves, a black bikini top, and leather pants. '''P-3CK-R: A duplicate of a modified protocol android built by Parro, P-3CK served as first mate under Parro. She prized him for his vast computational abilities among other things. For a long time P-3CK and his counterpart B-0X were Parro's only companions. The two were with Parro when she discovered the derelict SENTINEL ship and helped her retrofit the Red Jewel with parts she harvested from the wreck, though she erased their memory of the project to keep her possession of Obliterators a secret. After killing her, Wylie attempted to capture and reprogram B-0X and P-3CK, but when they got away he claimed that he destroyed them. Instead he would use P-3CK's spare parts to create a new robot that he called P-3CK-R, a version made to be loyal to him. He twisted the android's personality to make him a vicious killer. His robot body is very strong and fast, making him one of the Grinning Pirates strongest fighters. In addition to this his computerized mind could quickly analyze opponents and reveal their weakness. This gave him a great skill at torture, and he was often used by Wylie to get information from people. Crippler: Gregor Gulray or Crippler as he is more commonly known is a disgraced former Pit Fighter from Arkem. He was infamous for crippling his opponents, but was finally driven from the fight rings when his drug habit got out of control. He became the muscle for a string of low level crime lords before being recruited by Wylie who encouraged his more violent tendencies. Crippler is known for his lustful personality and is a serial rapist. He treats female prisoners as rag dolls and frequently "breaks them" while having his way with them. In appearance, Crippler is very large with powerful muscles. Trivia - After their run in with Johnny Duke, the remaining members of the Grinning Pirates gathered around the surviving Big 4 members, Nemo and Dorna. The group would never regain the notoriety they had under Wylie, being viewed as more of a nuisance by SENTINEL and a joke to other Outlaw Gangs. The group would almost be wiped out once again by the restored Jaxx Parro who tracked them down to find out what had happened to her ship. - After taking their ship, it was a long while before Johnny got around to throwing out a bunch of the Grinning Pirates' stuff. As he was getting rid of it, Kara went diving through the boxes and stole Dorna's boots and gloves which she had synthesized to be resized for her.